Lobo con piel de cordero
by White Necklace
Summary: "A partir de hoy El Lobo Feroz no nos asustará nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?" [One-Shot] [Contenido adulto]


**Advertencia: Este escrito contiene/se sugieren escenas no aptas para todos los públicos que pueden herir la sensibilidad de ciertas personas.**

* * *

Caperucita se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de la chimenea contemplando el fuego que en ella vivía. De vez en cuando sus ojos se posaban en El Cazador, quien cuidaba de la niña desde la defunción de la abuela y la madre de la misma, y lo examinaba de arriba a abajo notando el nerviosismo con el que se asomaba reiteradas veces a la ventana. Su aliento empañaba ligeramente el cristal con acelerados suspiros hasta que, sin dar ninguna explicación, se dirigió hasta su hacha y la tomó entre sus manos junto con una escopeta de caza dispuesto a adentrarse en el bosque. La joven de dorados cabellos posó sus ojos avellana en su arma para después volver la mirada al rostro de aquel hombre de duras facciones, el cual con las armas equipadas infundiría cierto miedo más que respeto de no ser por tratarse de alguien conocido. Entre murmullos le preguntó:

—¿Vas a algún sitio? —Su voz era cálida y suave, inocente y plagada de curiosidad. El hombre asintió y se agachó para acariciarle el cabello, apartando con cuidado aquel trozo de tela carmesí que cubría su cabeza.

—A partir de hoy El Lobo Feroz no nos asustará nunca más, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella asintió de inercia bajando la mirada, volviéndola a subir al recibir un beso en la frente. El Cazador se enfundó en su chaqueta y preparó las armas, se acercó a la puerta y, tras abrirla, dio un último vistazo a la niña antes de marchar.

—Volveré lo antes posible, quédate aquí y no salgas, podría ser peligroso si te atrapa el monstruo. —

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la chiquilla se alzase, desobediente como siempre, y se dirigiese a la puerta en pos de vencer al miedo y lograr volver a su casa original de una vez por todas. Tras alzarse de puntillas comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que optó por arrastrar una silla hasta el borde de la ventana para encaramarse a continuación y salir por la misma. La caída no fue agradable, pero tampoco dolorosa. Una vez fuera decidió alejarse de los caminos transitables pues ella pensaba que de aquella manera no se toparía con El Cazador y así evitaría ser que éste le regañase, amén de cruzar el bosque a modo de atajo.

Siguió avanzando por la arboleda hasta que El Lobo Feroz salió a su encuentro, sonsacándole un enorme grito a Caperucita y haciendo que ésta echase a correr. Por desgracia para la misma, le fallaron las piernas y cayó al suelo, rasgándose las palmas de las manos con las pequeñas piedras al aterrizar. Se giró comprobando cómo el animal se acercaba amenazante hacia ella a un ritmo pausado hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su cara, estremeciendo su cuerpo todavía más en notar el aire que ese ser expulsaba por la nariz en olerla. Cerró los ojos ante el claro desenlace que le esperaba, rezando que fuese rápido y poder encontrarse con sus seres queridos en el Cielo. De repente, ocurrió.

* * *

Aquel lobo de plateado pelaje lamió la mejilla de la niña, sustituyendo aquellas amargas lágrimas por su afectuosa saliva, para nada acorde con los crímenes que se le adjudicaban al animal de pesadilla. El lobo agarró la capa de Caperucita, asustándola en el proceso y, en ver que tirando de ella sólo conseguía asustar más a la humana, desistió en su intento. En su lugar, la empujaba con el hocico en pos de que se levantase, soltando diversos gruñidos sollozantes que si bien no lograban calmarla, sí conseguían sorprenderla.

—¿No me harás pupa? —quiso saber extrañada viendo los gestos de aquella enorme bestia—. No me hagas, porfi, yo no te he hecho nada... —Conforme hablaba su mano se deslizaba hasta la nariz del animal, dejando que éste la identificase y se familiarizase con ella, para luego pasar a acariciarle la cabeza con delicadeza mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas vencer al miedo que le producía. Las orejas del lobo se alzaron en señal de alerta y, segundos después, se escucharon ruidos en la lejanía: El Cazador. Sin demasiado preámbulo el animal escapó, dejando a solas a la del rojo vestido, quien fue socorrida segundos más tarde por su cuidador.

—¡Caperucita! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!... ¡Cielo Santo!, ¿estás bien?... ¿Qué es esto? —El fornido agarró la capa de la pequeña viendo en ella aquellos curiosos agujeros y, con cierta desesperación, la examinó a ella después.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te he dicho que no salieses de la cabaña? Volvamos, aún no he acabado lo que... —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su objetivo, quien había saltado a sus espaldas propinándole un mordisco en el hombro tras impulsarse de un salto, haciendo que ambos contrincantes cayesen al suelo. El Cazador sacudió su cabeza y siguió con la mirada al animal, quien se interpuso entre él y Caperucita como si de uno de sus propios cachorros se tratase, gruñendo en una pose defensiva. El hombre rozó su escopeta con la yema de los dedos teniendo como primera idea dispararle, pero de hacerlo y fallar quizás sería la de cabellos de oro quien recibiese el impacto, por lo que optó por hacer uso de su hacha hasta disponer de mejor ángulo.

Caperucita corrió alejándose de la escena hasta refugiarse tras un gran árbol, donde escuchó finalmente un fuerte disparo sumado a un agónico aullido y, con cierta incertidumbre, contempló la horrenda escena. El hombre había vencido contra la bestia.

* * *

Esa misma noche, mientras Caperucita tomaba un baño, observaba al Cazador con la misma severidad con la que lo había hecho esa misma mañana al marchar. Éste trataba su herida frente a un espejo entre siseos y pequeños quejidos, envolviéndose después la herida en gasas que provocaban un infernal escozor. La niña apartó la mirada mientras una mueca se formaba en su rostro y, sin poder evitarlo, recordaba al lobo. ¿Aquel animal realmente había sido capaz de matar a su familia? No lo parecía mientras tuvo contacto con ella... ¿será que los monstruos salen a la luz cuando nadie los ve?

Salió de su trance cuando las aguas se volvieron turbias por la incorporación del hombre a la bañera, quien soltó un pesado suspiro y reposó los brazos en los bordes de la bañera. Caperucita no supo qué decirle, cómo explicarle aquella extraña sensación que había sentido en el bosque, el pensamiento de que aquellos temidos colmillos no estaban destinados a probar su carne.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó simplemente, clavando su vista en los vendajes mientras se incorporaba y le regalaba un beso en la mejilla, rasposa por la barba de un par de días— Gracias por salvarme del lobo malo —se atrevió a pronunciar, simplemente.

Toda aquella inocencia no tardó en esfumarse cuando, en sentir cómo un par de dedos del hombre le acariciaban la mejilla para deslizarse cuerpo abajo hasta una de sus nalgas, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa ladina como nunca antes había dibujado en su rostro; y es que quizás las apariencias engañaban una vez más y el lobo no era lo que más debía temer aquella niña, sino a los monstruos que salen a la luz cuando nadie los ve. Esta vez fue la bestia quien había vencido contra el hombre.


End file.
